


Un kimono per Rin

by AnninaR



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen, Missing Scene, One Shot, What-If, divertente
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnninaR/pseuds/AnninaR
Summary: Jaken ama il suo padrone ed è disposto a tutto pur di accontentarlo, però è stanco di fare avanti e indietro in cerca di Kimono per Rin.Una piccola oneshot sul fedele servitore di Sesshomaru e di un kimono in particolare.
Relationships: Jaken/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Kudos: 11





	Un kimono per Rin

Non c’è la faccio più. Non c’è la faccio più. Non posso continuare con questa vita. Non è quello che credevo sarebbe stata, dopo la sconfitta di Naraku. Certo i pericoli non sono mai mancati al fianco del mio signore, ma questo non lo avevo proprio preso in considerazione. Diciamolo che le avvisaglie ci sono state, non che io sia cieco fino a questo punto, però ammetto che non credevo arrivasse a tanto. Non dovrei stupirmi, il mio signore particolare lo è sempre stato. Il suo motto o tutto o niente. Che devo dire... contento lui.

Credetemi sono felice se il mio padrone ha preso conoscenza di questa alternativa di vita, mica sono egoista a tal punto da negargli la felicità, però questo mi mette in una posizione scomoda. Insomma speravo di diventare il suo vassallo numero e di regnare con lui sull’ovest. Questo è il suo destino per discendenza anche se sembra averlo dimenticato, non è propriamente così è che ora ha altre priorità. Peccato, mi sarebbe tanto piaciuto narrare delle sue imprese di grande demone cane, e invece volete sapere cosa si dirà? Lord Sesshomaru è impazzito come suo padre.

Capisco che a una certa età queste cose sono normali, inoltre se voleva seguire le orme paterne anche per questa strada doveva passare, e non c’era nessun’altra che poteva aspirare a quel posto. Fatico ad ammetterlo però negare l’evidenza è inutile. Sebbene sia convito che l’amore tra demoni e umani sia abbastanza inutile, sono creature che durano poco e si spengono facilmente,.

«Quella ragazzina petulante, cosa ci avrà trovato in lei? Meglio non indagare, in fondo non sono cose che mi riguardano.»

Sconsolato come non mai, Jaken fedele servo del sommo Sesshomaru, mi dirigo per la terza volta, in questo mese, dalla tessitrice. L’ultimo kimono che ho portato alla sua attenzione ha scatenato l’ira del padrone, mi ha lanciato uno sguardo orribile e rispedito a commissionarne uno nuovo. Sospiro, ormai questa scena si ripete da tre anni. Scegli il kimono. Porta il kimono al padrone. Fatti menare dal padrone se non piace il kimono. Torna dalla tessitrice se non è piaciuto il Kimono. Finché non è di suo gusto faccio avanti e indietro come un matto e mica la cosa finisce quando è tutto apposto. No, perché mi tocca anche il resto: se tutto va bene, consegna il kimono. Vi rendete conto? La mia vita gira intorno a un kimono per Rin!

«Ahhhh ma quando mai si è vista una cosa simile. Non capisco perché non li sceglie da solo padron Sesshomaru. Ogni volta devo interpretare i suoi mugugni su come deve essere e se sbaglio non lesina dal prendermi a pugni.» Le lacrime scendo giù dai miei occhi, ma perché non possiamo tornare a quando eravamo soli io e lui verso la conquista del mondo?

Agito il mio Nintōjō, fendo l’aria arrabbiato del modo in cui vengo sempre trattato, eppure la mia fedeltà al signore non è mai stata messa in discussione, allora perché non capisce che anch’io ho bisogno di sentirmi utile? Sospiro cercando di calmarmi, seguirlo e servirlo vuol dire anche questo e sebbene detesti che si lasci influenzare da stupidi sentimenti, non posso andare contro al suo volere. Questo non significa che intendo ancora per molto fare questi viaggi in cerca di kimono, no stavolta sarà l’ultimo.

Parola mia, questa è l’ultima volta che vedrò la tessitrice. Almeno se riesco a farli accoppiare una volta e per tutte il prossimo può sceglierselo direttamente Rin. «Quanti problemi mi da quella ragazzina dal primo memento che si è unita a noi.»

«Jaken!»

Tremo appena sento quella voce alle mie spalle. Che cosa ci fa qui? Speriamo che non ha sentito nulla altrimenti questa è la volta buona che mi uccide.

«Padron Sesshomaru.» Mi volto inchinandomi servilmente. «Come richiesto mi sto recando dalla tessitrice per ritirare il kimono, sperando che sia di vostro gradimento.»

I suoi occhi mi scrutano facendomi sentire più piccolo di quello che sono. Ha uno sguardo impenetrabile il mio padrone, sempre così fiero e chiuso, eppure so che non è la statua di ghiaccio che molti credono. Sesshomaru ha un carattere forte, deve esserlo altrimenti verrebbe schiacciato dai demoni che lo vorrebbero morto. Forse per questo non riesce a farsi avanti completamente con Rin. Quando viaggiava con noi durante la battaglia contro Naraku spesso quella ragazzina è stata il suo punto debole. Senza contare che non so quanto durerebbe se decidesse di portarla tra i demoni cani. Certo la signora madre non sembrava molto sconvolta nell’apprendere l’interesse del figlio per un cucciolo di uomo, forse sapeva che sarebbe accaduto anche al figlio, quindi avrebbe comunque lei però... Non so quanti accetterebbero questa relazione e potrebbe anche finire col perdere ciò che gli spetta.

«Vedi di sbrigarti, abbiamo cose urgenti di cui occuparci.»

«Certo mi signore.» Scappo letteralmente dopo l’ennesimo inchino, se abbiamo cose più urgenti perché mi fa perdere tempo in questo modo. Cioè non mi sembra che Rin cresca tanto da averne bisogno di uno nuovo al mese. Fa tanto il duro, crede che non sappia quante volte torna al villaggio degli uomini anche solo per guardarla da lontano? Chi se lo aspettava che fosse un simile romanticone. Ridacchio, perché effettivamente vederlo in questi atteggiamenti è una novità... lo sconforto mi fa lacrimare, con me non ha mai mostra dolcezza. Padron Sesshomaru perché? Il vostro Jaken vi ha sempre servito con devozione.

Grazie ad Ah-Un riesco velocemente ad arrivare alla modesta casa nei presti di un villaggio a sud. «Aspettami qui, cercherò di fare in fretta.«

Ah-Un annuisce, accomodandosi mentre io mi dirigo alla capanna. Non mi annuncio tanto la persona all’interno sa bene che sarei passato oggi. «Allora è pronto il kimono che ti ho ordinato?»

Quando mi è stato affidato questo compito ho cercato in giro la migliore tessitrice di kimono, la mia è stata una lunga ricerca finché non sono incappato in lei. Sono in molti a usufruire delle sue arti sebbene in pochi conoscano la sua vera identità. È un demone donna che si nasconde tra gli umani e vive vendendo la sua arte. Trovarla è stato davvero fondamentale perché, sebbene spesso non gli piacciano i decori, almeno il padrone è soddisfatto dei tessuti.

Mi volto in cerca della donna e come ogni volta resto incantato dalla sua bellezza, peccato che è solo apparenza il suo aspetto demoniaco è quanto di più orribile si possa immaginare.

«Jaken sei di nuovo nella mia umile dimora. Dimmi il nobile Sesshomaru verrà mai a farmi visita?»

«Lord Sesshomaru non ha tempo da perdere, sai bene che sono qui solo per ritirare quanto richiesto. Spero per te che stavolta sia quello giusto, il mio padrone è parecchio contrariato.» Ma cos’è peggio del miele per api? Non capisco cosa faccia alle donne.

«Tranquillo, il tuo nobile padrone sarà soddisfatto. Il mio capolavoro è pronto.»

Mi indica un kimono appoggiato su delle assi, in modo che io possa osservarlo nella sua interezza. «Vediamo questo capolavoro.»

Spalanco gli occhi... non ci credo... assolutamente immorale una cosa del genere... ma come ha osato... chi glielo ha chiesto... qui ci rimetto la pelle...

Volete sapere cosa c’è che non va? Il kimono è bellissimo, anzi stavolta il tessuto è ancora più morbido e importane del precedente, però... però... è rosa. «Ma sei impazzita? Chi ti ha chiesto un kimono di quel colore?»

Il demone mi guarda leggermente sorpreso dalla mia razione, non mi venga a dire che non sa cosa significa regalare un Kimono di quel colore? Lo sanno anche i muri. Quando una donna porta un kimono rosa è pronta al matrimonio, regalarlo significa quasi chiederle la mano.

«Non capisco di cosa di sorprendi. Sono mesi che tesso kimono per il tuo padrone, ormai questa fanciulla deve essere bella che conquistata e anche pronta per un unione. Quindi prima che arrivi qualcun altro meglio chiederla in sposa.»

«Come osi parlare così del mio signore. Tacitati subito stupido demone. Inoltre credi che qualcuno oserebbe avvicinarsi a Rin? Nessuno è tanto stupido da mettersi contro il sommo Sesshomaru.»

Lei mi guarda con sufficienza prima di tornare al telaio. «Se non lo vuoi lascialo pure qui, torna tra quattro giorni e avrai un altro kimono pronto.»

Mi agito, possibile che non me ne vada mai bene una? Insomma questo sarebbe il quarto e come la prenderebbe il padrone? Certamente stavolta non si limiterebbe a qualche pugno in testa. Ormai il mese di scadenza è quasi finito e presto andremo a trovare Rin, e ci tiene a portarle ogni volta un dono. Poteva anche corteggiarla in modo diverso, è una ragazza dolce ma poco sveglia non credo che abbia capito il motivo di tutti questi kimono. Altrimenti boccaccia aperta com’è avrebbe già fatto una prima mossa.

Riguardo il kimono, forse la cosa migliore è che si sposino così finirà il mio andirivieni di questi ultimi anni. Ma si, almeno sarò tranquillo che al fianco del mio signore c’è qualcuno che lo ama davvero.

«Confezionami il kimono, sbrigati che ho perso anche troppo tempo.»

La tessitrice mi guarda soddisfatta, forse è una donna e capirà meglio di me certe dinamiche in fondo se i tre kimoni precedentemente confezionati, di diverso colore, sono stati rimandati indietro è proprio questo che voleva Sesshomaru. Pago e vado via.

Appena esco dalla capanna Au-Hn si alza pronto a partire. «Torniamo dal padrone, spero proprio che questo sia l’ultimo per un bel po’ di tempo.

«Ahh Jaken ma è bellissimo!» Rin mi abbraccia calorosamente gridandomi nelle orecchie, possibile che crescendo non riesce a perdere questa abitudine?

«Rin piantala, non è me che devi ringraziare ma padron Sesshomaru.» Ecco specifichiamo che non andrei mai in giro a cercare kimono per lei. Per carità è dolce e gentile, allegra e affettuosa ma alcune volte è troppo petulante. Ha un carattere forte ma non sa proteggersi da sola e questo la pone in netto svantaggio diventando spesso un peso. Molte volte si è appoggiata troppo sul fattore: Sesshomaru mi salverà, senza pensare a tante conseguenze.

«Ma io lo so che sei tu a sceglierli.» Mi sorride di nuovo.

Alzo le spalle, forse sarà proprio quel sorriso che ha fatto cedere il cuore del principe dei demoni. Un sorriso che sa di gratitudine, in fondo non si è mai aspettata niente e sebbene in cuor suo abbia sempre sperato di passare la vita al fianco di Sesshomaru non ha mai fatto nulla per farglielo capire.

La osservo attentamente è diventata una donna, ormai della piccola salvata anni orsono è riconoscibile nel sorriso. «Sai Rin dovresti indossarlo.»

Lei mi guarda stupita, ma io sono o non sono un servo fedele? Bene è meglio dare una spinta a questi due altrimenti mi aspettano ancora parecchi kimono da scegliere.

«Ma perché dovrei, Jaken?»

Adesso che mi invento? Pensa avanti. Pensa avanti. Ah ecco l’idea giusta. «Sono convito che far piacere a Lord Sesshomaru.»

«Anche lui è qui?» Guardatela come le brillano gli occhi, ahh l’amore non lo si può nascondere.

«Ovvio sciocchina. Quindi indossalo e vai. Se non sbaglio si trova nei pressi del pozzo mangiaossa.»

Corre dietro il paravento a cambiarsi, scatenando le risate della vecchia Kaede che è rimasta in silenzio ad ascoltarci.

«Grazie, Jaken.» Quella matta mi prende in braccio strizzandomi e dandomi un bacio sulla guancia.

«Rinnnnnnnn meglio che scappi prima che ti prenda a bastonate.» Mi fa la linguaccia prima di sparire nella direzione che gli ho indicato.

«Peccato mi ero affezionata a lei.»

La vecchia Kaede mi si affianca. «Non credo la porterà con sé, quindi resterà qui nel villaggio. Padron Sesshomaru non ne parla ma non è facile per lui scegliere una strada e abbandonarne un’altra. La sua posizione è vagante e presto potrebbe attirare demoni pronti a reclamarla.»

Però non si può neanche andare contro se stessi. Ha lottato tanto contro se stesso e un padre che non capiva. Ora sa che è forte, molto più forte di quanto credeva. Ha imparato ad amare e benché nulla di questo dovrebbe avere un prezzo, purtroppo per un demone superiore come lui un tributo da pagare ci sarà.

Fine


End file.
